Dark Deeds
by jade.thornton.58
Summary: Beck formulates a scheme to make Tori his, but when he "accidentally" throws her into a case of amnesia it all backfires in his face and Jade is determined to make Tori hers once and for all. Little does Jade know that Tori quickly regains her memory. Will Tori stay with Jade?
1. Chapter 1

Tori sighed quietly as she walked into the janitors closet and rubbed the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and whined as she slid down the wall and hid her face in her lap. How could she have done that? How could she have slept with Beck when he was dating Jade!? If she wasn't a dead man for loosing her virginity, Jade would definetly find out and kill her. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. A few days passed and things grew tense between the gang. Tori knew they all knew but nobody would say because they were waiting for Jade to find out, and Tori respected their silence. She took a deep breath and stood up from the protection of the umbrella over the lunch table. Beck saw this as his final opportunity and tripped Tori watching as she fell to the ground and hit her head making and act to try and catch her. She let out a cry and whined as she slammed onto the concrete, her head making a sickening crack, and the world blurring before slowly blacking out.

Jade made her way from the grub truck over to the group's usual table as she saw Tori in Beck's arms. "What the hell is going on here?" She shouted storming over to them. Seeing the concerned looks on her friends' faces she slowed down a little. "Is that blood? What happened?" She looked down at Tori. "Damn it. Somebody, do something!"

Cat had already called 911 and Tori lay limp in the boys arms. Though it had been brief before she passed out her body quivered in pain, that look of fear and absolute misery frozen on her face, her brown eyes closed and Cat was scared from the force of impact that she would never open them again. It didn't even look like she was breathing, but she was. Just barely enough to keep her alive though. Tori stirred late that night in the cold bed and as she opened her eyes to the bright room she felt all the pain rush back to her. She looked around silently, not saying anything as the looked over the people in the room,"W...Who are you?" Beck's head shot up and he rushed over to the bed taking her hand quietly,"Hey there...you okay?" "Who are you?" She repeatedly with a threatening growl.

Jade was halfway asleep as Cat shook her. "What?" she hissed at the redhead who simply pointed to the hospital bed. She got up and headed over to the bed, standing between Beck and Andre, Cat and Robbie standing at the other side of the bed. "Looks like someones is back to the living again." she smirked. Jade would never admit but she was worried about her.

Tori looked up at Jade and you could tell she was totally lost and scared. "Who are all of you!?" She looked around between each face and her eyes froze on Jade as their gazes locked. She felt a familiar pang in her head about this girl,but she couldn't pin point on who she was. "Where am I? Who...Who am I?"She whispered quietly looking like a terrified puppy.

Jade looked up from Tori, noticing that not only her eyes were staring at her. "Um." she bit her lip slightly thinking how to explain all this. "You are in a hospital. You've got a little accident. And apparently we are your friends. Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Beck." she spoke pointing at each of them.

Even as Jade pointed to the respected people as she said their names Tori's eyes never left Jade and she bit her lip gently,"And who are you...?" She reached up and touched her head in pain and confusion, trying way too hard to remember what was going on,"Who am I? Why can't I remember any of you...? Especially you...How could I forget those eyes?" she whispered, still staring at Jade quietly, but more examining her facial features.

Jade froze. Is she really unable to remember anything? She felt the group staring holes into her while she was trying to figure out what to say. "I'm Jade." she quickly responded. "And you really don't know who you are? Damn, you must have hit your head really bad. Well, guess you should at least know a little about yourself. Your name is Tori Vega, we all go to the same school, Hollywood Arts, you've got some wierd sister, Trina. And yeah... I don't really know what else to tell you right now." She gently kicked Andre, signaling him to continue clearing up Tori's confusion. Since both have been close friends she figured he might do a better job at explaining Tori to Tori.

Tori looked up at Jade but her brown eyes slowly and reluctantly shifted to Andre as he started to speak, "Oh." As he told her more and more she just shook her head, looking like she was on the verge of tears, "I...I can't remember,"She whispered so quietly it was nearly inaudible. The doctor walked in and was looking over his clipboard when he noticed the group. "So I see that Mrs. Vega is awake. How are you?"He said walking over to see the distraught Tori. He immediately knew what was happening and he looked over the group quietly. She signaled Beck, Robbie, and Andre to leave the room and he looked at Jade and Cat, "I hate to ask, but could one of you two keep Mrs. Vega company? She's suffering from a severe case of amnesia...and I really wouldn't like to keep her here, or let her go alone." He glanced over towards Tori then back down to his clipboard. Tori fidgeted quietly and bit her lip, "Umm...J..Jade right? Could..Could she stay with me at my house? Or..well..do you know where I live?"She whimpered. She looked so utterly pathetic, but it was so cute how she was blushing brightly and staring at Jade longingly. Her parents ran in the door, Trina stopping at the door only to flirt with Beck by tracing small circles on his ear with her fingernails. He shivered and looked down at Trina with a handsome smirk, his arm resting around her waist, "Hey there beautiful." Tori looked up at Jade, as if to ask who the girl was but she immediately guessed that was Trina. Her mother hugged her and sighed, "Oh my baby, are you okay!?" Her father watched in worry from a distance and crossed his arms, "How did this happen?"

"I guess I could stay at your place for a while if your parents..." Jade stopped mid-sentence, turning around and stormed over to Trina and Beck. She grabbed Beck's wrist, basically ripped him off the older Vega sister and dragged him out of the room. "Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?" she hissed as she pushed him against the wall. "I am a couple of feet away and you are flirting with that... person? How pathetic are you?" "I wasn't..." "Don't try to fool me, I've seen it." Jade growled and started heading back into Tori's room. "So?" Beck asked, taking a step after her but stopped immediately as she turned. "Forget it, we're over." She responded and vanished inside the room. One of the group must have explained the whole "accident" to the Vega's and the doctor left, along with Mr Vega to sign the release papers. Jade cleared her throat "What I was going to say was that I wouldn't mind staying at your place until you recover your memory if your parents are fine with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's mom looked at her youngest daughter leaving the distraught Trina to fend for herself against Jade's fury as she made a move towards the hall after Beck. Tori looked to the woman and somewhat recognized her, "You..You're my mother right?" Her mother sniffled and forced a pain filled smile onto her lips as she nodded and closed her brown eyes, "Yes baby, I am. I think...I think being around Jade will be good. She's welcome at our house anytime, and if she gets uncomfortable around Trina, then you're welcome to go with her. I trust her,"She turned to make direct eye contact with Jade, an almost furious look in her eyes, "I trust her to take care of my daughter." Tori looked between the two and slowly stood up moving over towards Jade still a bit off balance.

Jade swallowed hard, she just seemed to realise what she has gotten herself into. She's got the slight feeling that Mrs Vega will watch every move of her, making sure she won't hurt her daughter. But if that means she can change the situation between her and Tori than it should be well worth it. As long as nobody will tell Tori about their dysfunctional friendship everything should be fine. "I promise your daughter won't be harmed in any way." Jade smiled.

The eldest of the Vega girls giggled loudly from the hallway as Beck kissed on her neck. Tori looked up, a hurt look on her face and she felt like destroying that girl that looked strangely like her for being all over that boy. She liked him, he was cute and looked strong and smart. Tori stared out into the hall and played with her hair quietly,"What is his name?" She bit her lip with a glint of desire and a quiet giggle. Holly rolled her eyes and then looked down at Tori and sat her down on the bed, "Stay while I go check on your father. Jade..Why don't you join me?"She said firmly as if it were an option. It was clear she meant business as she walked out and waited for Jade by the door.

"Well... sure." Jade replied and slowly followed her, wondering what she was up to. A shot of pain ran through her heart as she saw Trina being all over Beck. Quickly she shook it off, they're over so he is free to do whatever he wants and if it is making out with Tori's talentless sister then so be it. "So?" Jade asked a slight smile on her face as she slowly walked up to Mrs Vega.

Holly lead the girl out into the hallway and down the hall quietly,"Keep her away from Beck..and boys...I can see it Jade..I see it on your face as clear as day, and I see it in the way that you're being nice to Tori. I know you're not just being nice to her, or worried about her. You love her Jade, so admit it. I want you to fill Tori's head with her actual memories, but I want you to work your way in. You love Tori, and I approve of that, of equal love. I approve of you being with her, and I would rather it be you than that airhead Beck. Remind me to kick his ass for swallowing Trina's tongue. She's a virgin for christ's sake I don't need a mini her running around." She ran a hand through her hair as she stopped in front of the discharge office and she looked over at Jade with a trusting and confident smile. "Don't make me regret this Jadelyn."

Jade needed a moment to take in what she's just been told. So she want her to be with Tori? That would be the last thing she expected her to tell her. "You won't regret it, I promise." She replied with a confident smile. "Oh and make sure you kick him hard enough." Jade laughed before heading back to Tori's room.

Holly watched Jade leave and she smiled with a laugh and headed into the office where her husband waited with the papers. Tori sat on the side of the bed dressed and combing out her long chestnut locks quietly. Her eyes were fixed on Beck as he fixed his own hair in the corner at the sink. His stared at himself in the mirror and smirked as he caught Tori's glance. He walked over and leaned over Tori licking his lips, "So glad I got my girlfriend back,"He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "Your girlfriend? Who is that?"She said quietly, being honestly clueless. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered quietly, "You are silly. We've been together for a little over a year, and we're madly in love. It hurts that you can't remember."

"Oh, I know something else that will hurt you much more." Jade growled standing in the doorway. "First you're practically cheating on me with her sister, then you're shamelessly making out with her not even 5 minutes after we broke up and now you're using Tori's amnesia for you're advantage? Seriously dude, get lost before I do something I may or may not regret." she went over and pushed him away from Tori, stepping between them protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori looked up feeling confused and threatened. She looked up at Jade and by the way she was defending her she felt something with this girl. She slowly stood and took Jade's hand closing her eyes at the cold feeling of the girl's skin swallowing hard. "Leave...,"She said darkly as she looked up at Jade. She looked and moved over to Beck slowly, "I know I can't remember anything...but there must be a reason I like him so much...so quickly." Beck took Tori in his arms and smirked widely over her at Jade as he licked his lips, "Come on baby we'll go get some food, then go home to our apartment. Where we can uh, be all alone,"He said quietly, tracing circles on her neck softly. Tori blushed deeply and giggled as she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Or we could just go home."

"Get your hands off him, he's mine!" Trina yelled stomping inside the room. "Apparently Mr Oliver is changing his girlfriends every five minutes." Jade said sarcastically. As much as she hated the older Vega sister she knew the overly dramatic girl will be a great use in clearing up this thing. "What's going on here?" Mr and Mrs Vega stopped in the doorway, alarmed by Trinas shouting.

Tori looked at Trina and then up to Beck hurt written all over her face, "But he just said that..we..You..,"She looked up at Beck her eyes brimming with tears. She growled and balled up her fists before slapping him, "God you're such scum!" She looked away and hugged herself tightly wanting to curl up in a hole and die for the way she had treated the girl who was trying to protect her. Tori's legs went weak and she stumbled backwards knocking Jade onto the bed and landing on top of her. She looked down at Jade and swallowed hard as her mouth went dry. She bit her bottom lip hard and quickly peeled herself away. She rubbed her neck softly and reached out for the chair in a quick spin of dizziness. Holly walked over and pulled Trina away from Beck, "Get the hell away from my daughters. We're going tomorrow and getting a restraining order, now leave!" Trina gasped and clung to beck, "No! I love him!" Beck smirked and held Trina close as he looked over her beautiful body, "Come on baby, you don't need them. You can stay with me." Holly's jaw dropped to the floor and she snarled like a furious tiger causing everybody to take a step back, "You leave with him Trina Vega and don't you dare come back home."

Jade sat up, a blush across her face. "Don't mess with the Vega girls, Oliver. Remember their father is a cop." she smirked. Trina hesitated for a brief moment before following Beck outside. "They won't last long." Jade said and went over to Mrs Vega. "But I would hurry with the restraining order, just in case." she added with a gentle smile. "So, I'd say I head over to my place, get a few things and then well meet at your home? Let's see how much from your memories we can recover. I guess being in your own home will actually help more than this hospital."

Tori looked at Jade and slowly reached out for her hand, but sensing some hesitance from the girl she dropped her eyes and looked away, pulling her hand back to her pocket shyly. "Right, um. See ya..then,"she said nervously with a chuckle. They rode separately on the way home, Tori in the car with her mother, and her father in another car with Trina. Tori fidgeted in her seat and looked up at her mom,"Mom is it okay to like girls?" Holly realized already what was happening and she smiled brightly in relief, "Of course it is baby. It's just natural." "I mean, for girls to like other girls?" She looked up at her mom half expecting a scolding. "Look Tori, who you like is your business, it doesn't matter who approves of your love, as long as your happy." She walked with her into the apartment and shut the door behind them. Tori felt a safe familiar warmth in the house and she laid down on the couch quietly, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down and get the dark haired girl off of her mind, but to no avail.

Back at home Jade quickly packed a few things and left a note for her mother on the kitchen counter. Not that she would care much anyway. She tossed her bag onto the backseat and climbed into her car. Soon she pulled into the Vega's driveway. She took a deep breath before knocking the door.

Holly looked up quietly and smiled as she walked over and opened the door munching on some grapes. She smiled and moved to let Jade in, offering her some of the grapes quietly. She made a sign to be quiet and glanced over at the sleeping and twitching Tori. She was dreaming, and a peaceful look crossed her face, her face bright with a blush. Holly shook her head and smiled brightly,"She's been dreaming since we got home. Pretty sure she's said your name a few times,"she teased. She shut and locked the door then dug in her pocket and handed Jade a door key. She lead the girl inside,"Make yourself at home, you're perfectly welcome here. You should know where everything is, don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Thank you." Jade whispered and added the key to her other keys. "Did she at least remember this house?" she asked and headed over to the small kitchen table so they can talk without the risk of waking the sleeping girl.

Holly bit her lip quietly and looked over at her daughter, "She visibly relaxed as soon as we walked in the door. She walked over and took her usual spot on the couch, immediately falling asleep." She sat the grapes in front of the girl and chewed on her nails impatiently as she stared at her daughter, "Take care of her Jade...Please..There are some tough things I'm going through right now with her father and we have to leave for a while. I hate to leave you two alone, but here's some cash for emergencies, and the credit card is for food and gas and such,"she let out a heavy sigh and brushed Jade's raven locks from her face,"I'm really sorry to spring this on you, but I'd rather not be around Tori with everything that's going on right now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright. I'll make sure she'll be fine." Jade said, watching Mrs Vega taking her bags before heading to the door. She looked back at her daughter a slight smile on her face before she left the house. Jade wondered where Trina will be but she didn't really care. Wherever she may be is fine as long as she doesn't have to babysit her while working on Tori's memories. Quietly tapping her fingers on the table she waited for the younger Vega sister to wake up.

It was a few hours before Tori finally stirred awake. She woke up in her own house, and she recognized it as she looked around, then her eyes froze on the girl sitting beside her on the couch. She tried to think for a minute before she stretched out and slid up laying her head in the girls lap gently, "Hey Jade." She looked up at her and smiled, she remembered this girl, but more than just from the hospital. She thought over her options for a minute before she reached up and played with the girls hair gently, "Are we...do we...,"she let out a frustrated groan and got up rubbing her face, "You and me are we...in...do we love each other?"she finally blurted out as she closed her eyes and waited for the answer the silence making her panic slightly.

The question caught her completely off guard and jade wasn't sure what she should answer to that. All she knew was the truth not being an option. "We... kind of. We've been sort of in the process of becoming a couple before your accident happened." She replied after some thinking. It was the sort of answer she was happy with, it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. "So I guess we can carry on where we stopped." she continued looking down at the other girl, a smile spread across her face.

Tori looked up at Jade and leaned up hesitating for a long moment before she kissed the girls cheek and closed her eyes, burying her face in the girls beautiful soft hair. "And where were we?" She looked up into Jade's eyes and froze, she saw that familiar spark, but also the danger in her eyes. "You seem like the dangerous type...do I like danger?"She whispered lowly in her ear as she planted soft kisses on her cheek and closed her eyes relaxing her chin very gently on her shoulder and running her fingers gently up and down the pale girls arms.

"Looks like you do." Jade smirked wrapping an arm around Tori. "Oh, your mom said she and your father have to go for a couple of days. They need to take care of something important. So we're going to have the house for us."

"Is that a good thing, or should I be worried?"she giggled as she nipped Jade's ear slowly tugging at it with her teeth gently. Tori knew exactly who Jade was, and she knew exactly what was going on. "What happened to me Jade? Why can't I remember anything?" Tori's gaze looked sad as she stared at the floor, a hurt look on her face as she reached up and touched the stitches on the back of her head.

"I think it's a bit of both." Jade chuckled. She followed Tori's gaze. "I don't know. It was lunch break. I was just heading over to our usual table as I saw Beck basically holding you. You must have fallen and hit your head on something." She said with a sigh.

Tori worked her way into Jade's arms and closed her eyes quietly, "Well..I. I trust you,"she looked up at her and captured her bottom lip gently between her teeth pulling it back as she took Jade's cheek gently in the palm of her hand. She felt her heart race at a million miles an hour and as she looked into Jade's eyes everything was fine, and it all came back to her. This was Jade West, the badass acid tongued girl who dumped coffee on her head, and called her a dog the very first day they met. She remembered it all, everything Jade had ever done or said and in that moment she regretted nothing. She leaned up and kissed Jade sweetly on the lips, closing her eyes as she felt her heart stop, and she waited for a reaction from the girl. She stroked the girls cheek with her thumb and blushed as she adjusted her weight in the girls lap rather awkwardly, kissing her harder. 'Come on Jade.' she plead to herself in her head, she wanted some kind of reaction, something, ANYTHING from the girl. Tori had finally gotten a clean slate with Jade, and she wasn't about to waste it.

Jade hesitated for a moment. It just seemed so easy. Tori would believe anything she'd tell her but does she have much of a choice? She did feel sorta bad for not telling Tori the whole truth but if it means she could make up for everything she did to her in the past she was fine with it. And apparently she's making that brunette girl happy so she'd just carry on. Putting her doubts behind Jade finally leaned into the kiss.

Tori blushed and smiled against her lips as she felt her lean into the kiss and she lost her hands in the girls hair quietly. She broke the kiss with a rough pant and hid her face from the girl, looking distress and worried about something. She bit her lip hard and shifted her weight, fidgeting nervously.

"Hey, you alright there?" Jade asked, a hand on Tori's shoulder. She wasn't sure but for some reason she feared Tori might have remembered something she shouldn't.

Tori shifted her weight quietly and rubbed her legs nervously as an idea formed in her head. She looked up at Jade and a pathetic forced smile crossed her lips, "I just..I'm having a feeling that I'm not really sure what to do about...It's...new to me, and I..,"she looked away and shook her head. "It's embarrassing, that's all."

"No need to be embarrassed." Jade smiled. She was glad Tori was just confused instead of remembering things she shouldn't. "Hey, what do you think? Should we try to get some meories back into your head?" she asked trying to change the subject and giving Tori the chance to clear her mind a little.

Tori looked down at the source of the throbbing between her legs and she closed her eyes before biting her lip gently, her face flushing bright red. "Jade is it...is it normal to umm..,"she rubbed her inner thigh softly and stared down at her feet nervously, "Well, throbbing it..I don't know..nevermind,"she said and looked away from the girl quietly. "Yeah that uh..that sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should start with our friends or something. Yeah, I am talking about those people in the hospital. Is there anything you might remember about any of them?"

"Umm I kinda remember the red head..umm..What's her name? Katie, Kaitlin, Kate?" She rubbed her neck and bit her lip gently as she stood up and looked around the kitchen. She knew she was home but it felt awkward as she walked into the room and opened the fridge rummaging quietly for a snack, "God I'm starving."

"It's Cat. And I guess you're starving. You haven't had any food since lunch and now it's... well 10pm." Jade said taking a look at the clock. She watched Tori raiding the fridge. "Anything eatable in there?"

Tori decided to play with this and she stood up, "I don't really know, what do I like?" She turned and looked at Jade quietly as she sat down at the table and rested her head on the back of the chair. "I..we go to school together, all of us. It's. It's called...Hollywood...Arts I think?" She looked up at Jade and clocked eyes with her, their gazes permanently frozen together in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade nodded. "You joined about 2 years ago. It was more of an accident. Your sister was about to do some performance but somehow she was unable to sing and that's when you took her part." she stopped unsure how to explain any further.

"Umm, do you maybe want to go get some food? Anywhere you like..,"she smiled weakly and moved closer to Jade taking her hands slowly. "So...fancy or take out?" She giggled and looked into Jade's eyes, a slight smirk present on her face, and the old her sparking in her eyes as obvious as daylight.

"Hmm, I know a place we used to get some food and it might revvive some memories for you. So, you up for sushi?" Jade grinned.

Tori giggled and bit her lip quietly as she thought about it, "Umm yeah, just let me get some actual clothes on and we can go?" She slowly leaned in and kissed Jade's cheek before pulling away. She walked into her bedroom quietly and rummaged in her clothes before she slid on her tight purple top, and a pair of black skinny jeans, straightening and brushing her hair before she rolled on a light layer of lip gloss and her favorite pair of ankle high boots. She walked back into the living room and smiled sweetly, "It feels good to wear my favorite outfit again,"she says almost too loud.

"Ready to go?" Jade smiles, letting her eyes wander up and down, admiring Tori's outfit for a bit before sliding her keys out of her pocket.

Tori blushed with a giggle and smiled as she moved closer to Jade, her hips swaying slightly, "You uh, see something you like West?" She caught herself and bit her lip gently as she rubbed the girls sides and pulled both them closer to each other kissing her cheek softly.

"Maybe" Jade replied smirking. "Come on, let's go." she quickly pulled Tori outside with her. They both climbed into the car and Jade switched on the radio as they drove off. It won't be a long ride though.

Tori looked out the window and she stared outside at the passing scenery quietly. She pondered for a long minute about whether or not telling Jade that she remembered almost everything. She stopped and looked over at Jade before she rubbed her legs nervously. She leaned over and kissed Jade's cheek, "I've waited so long for you to actually take me out and it not be a school assignment." Tori's voice hitched as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the girls shoulder, scared of the girl's reaction as she tried to relax herself.

Jade froze for a brief second. "You... what?" Her glance on Tori for a moment but back at the traffic quickly since she didn't want both of them to end up in a car wreck. "Does that mean you... you remember?" she asked, her fingers playing with the steering wheel nervously.

"Bits and pieces,"she lied quietly but excellently as she looked away. She bit her lip and swallowed hard, "I..I remember how you used to tease me and call me...Sweet Sally Peaches and...,"she looked away as if it hurt her to remember, which it did. Being with this nice new Jade, the new slate they had together, the new opportunities, and then having to remember the old Jade. The mean one who was cold and bitter and shut Tori out. she bit back tears and shook her head, "Like I said bits and pieces, but not much."

"Damn." Jade muttered under her breath. So Tori does remember how she used to treat her. "Yeah, I used to be a bitch at times." she forced out a slight laugh. "And I am really sorry for that. Listen, I didn't really mean to make you feel bad, at least not lately. It just sorta happened." she spoke while keeping her eyes on the traffic.

Tori was quiet for a long moment until they pulled up at Nozu's and she looked at Jade, locking gazes with her and looking deep into her eyes. "We were given a clean slate for a reason Jade...How you used to treat me..None..None that matters now. We have a new start, a new friendship. I really like you..and we have a chance to let that grow...if you want to,"she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She hated to admit to Jade that she remembered on some of the hurtful past, truth was she knew it all. She knew every single thing Jade ever did, down to the smallest detail and she fought those memories away, pushing them deep down as she leaned over and gently kissed Jade on the lips, feeling the past melt away quickly. "I..I can't say I love you Jade..I don't remember that much, but we've been handed an opportunity here, and I won't let that go." She wrapped her arms slowly around Jade's neck and hid her tear covered face in the girl's soft raven hair.

Jade smiled, unsure what to say. She was suprised and glad that even though Tori does remember things she did to her she's still giving her a chance, more even, she's giving them a chance. So instead of saying anything she just wrapped her arms around Tori, sure she wouldn't let her go.

"Now let's go eat before I stomach devours the rest of me,"she laughed quietly into her ear as she kissed her cheek. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the door waiting for Jade. She leaned on her and took her hand gently as she closed her eyes,"I remember when we sang here together,"Tori whispered as they walked in. She walked up to the stage and looked at it quietly, the place was rather empty and she turned to look at Jade. She walked back over to Jade and sat down beside her gently rubbing the taller girls hips,"Jade..There's something I have to tell you...something I think you have the right to know."

Jade smiled remembering their "date" it was one of the rather few times she and Tori actually have been getting along. "So, what is it?" she asked, looking into her eyes, trying to figure out what she'll be about to tell her.

Tori avoided Jade's gaze and she bit her lip hard looking like she was on the verge of tears, "I...I'm not a virgin...About a week ago I went to a party at Andre's with Beck..we...we got a little drunk, and I know he put something in my drink..He..I...,"she looked away, her heart racing as she thought over the words knowing there was no way she could say it without hurting Jade,"I slept with Beck Jade...and I..I think I might possibly be...be pregnant." She looked up at Jade and saw the fire in her eyes as she shrank up and felt like just going invisible. "Jade I..I never meant to..for that to happen, I wouldn't hurt you like that. I was upset, and I was drinking, and he was there and,"she closed her eyes as the tears spilled over and flooded her face,"I'm so sorry Jade."

The street led Jade to a small playground. She sat in one of the swings and thoughts started flooding her mind, Tori's words repeating themselves in her mind as she tried to figure out what to do next. Maybe Beck really put something into her drink and she didn't know what she was doing. Unlike Beck Tori at least had the courage to tell her. She remembered that she promised Mrs Vega to take care of her daughter and she wasn't the kind of person to break a promise. With a sigh she started to head back but once she arrived Tori already left. Jade took out her phone wuickly texting her "Where are you?"  
Prev


	6. Chapter 6

The street led Jade to a small playground. She sat in one of the swings and thoughts started flooding her mind, Tori's words repeating themselves in her mind as she tried to figure out what to do next. Maybe Beck really put something into her drink and she didn't know what she was doing. Unlike Beck Tori at least had the courage to tell her. She remembered that she promised Mrs Vega to take care of her daughter and she wasn't the kind of person to break a promise. With a sigh she started to head back but once she arrived Tori already left. Jade took out her phone quickly texting her "Where are you?"

"I don't know..In an alley somewhere over towards Northridge?" The way the text was formed, and how she clearly knew where she was gave away that she obviously remembered everything. She closed her eyes as she lifted the cigarette back to her lips and inhaled deeply and nearly choked on the smoke before she exhaled. She opened her eyes and looked up the road quietly before she slid deeper into the alley and into the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing there? Come back." Jade replied leaning against her car. She was worried something might happen to Tori. Worried up to a point she didn't even care that she apparently remembers a little more than she admitted. She would drive after her but there was a high chance they would miss each other and things would turn out into some hour long search.

"No...I don't deserve to be around you...not after what I did. I'm up here with the skanks at Karoke Dokie because it's where I belong,"she typed rapidly then she sat down at a table and ordering a drink. She felt all alone in the cold place as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on the table quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm coming to pick you up and don't even dare to leave." Jade texted her back and quickly drove off. She sure was mad at Tori but there was still some protectiveness she just couldn't turn off. Given Tori's current state of mind she didn't want to risk her drinking out there, alone. She didn't want anything happen to her. Even though she most likely wouldn't admit that.

Tori looked up as a girl walked over and sat with her, several others coming over as well as they chatted and drank. She looked up as Jade stalked in and she swallowed hard, preparing herself for the screaming. She looked down and tried to hide her face, but that skin tone, and that hair just stood out like a sore thumb against the pale girls of North Ridge.

Jade scanned the rather dim room for the familiar face and soon found her. Storming over to the table she glared at the girls sorrounding Tori. A few of them backing away as they saw her.

Tori slowly looked up, looking like a scolded puppy dog and she quietly stood up and walked over to her side. She let out a quiet sigh and bit her lip as she started to walk out and towards Jade's car. "Wow...what a whipped bitch,"one girl mumbled looking after Tori before sipping her drink.

Jade tensed and turned back glaring at the girl. She was ready to charge at her but figured the brat wouldn't be worth it. Growling slightly she nearly dragged Tori out of the building. Once outside she stopped to face her.

Tori looked down at her feet and sighed,"I remember..everything." Her voice was sad and broken as she looked up at Jade. "It all came back a few days ago...I just didn't want to give up what we had...and I figured if I remembered then you wouldn't want me anymore."

Jade stared at her for a brief moment. "You... you remember?" She wasn't sure if she should be mad at Tori for lying or glad because apparently she does want to be around her. "And how long did you plan to keep on lying? How long did you want to keep pretending you know little to nothing?"

"Long enough to make sure you wouldn't leave if you found out I knew. It took losing everything to get you..but it was worth it. Don't take it the wrong way and think I planned this cause I didn't. I still don't remember what happened honestly, but I do remember enough. About you, and the others, everything except the accident." She sighed and hugged Jade, burying her face in the girls neck,"I love you Jade."

Jade was taken aback by Tori's pure honesty, she could hear it in her voice just as she could see it in her eyes. Those brown eyes she'd love to see everyday. "Tori I..." she gently wrapped her arms around the brunette girl pulling her close. "I love you too." she finally said.

Tori blushed deeply, hearing those words come out of her mouth and it sent tears down her cheeks. She stood there, with her face buried in the girls hair, crying happily as she held her close. "Can we go home?"

Jade nodded silently and took Tori's hand before heading over to her car. "Let's go home."

(I know, I know. Not the best ending in the world. I couldn't really work with anything because this story was so old, but I promised you guys an ending, and I decided to leave it on a slightly happy note. Lemme know what you think.)


End file.
